Red
by kiterope
Summary: Riley and Gabriel have been working together as partners for two years. Everything is as normal as it can be until they're both called into Lillian's office unexpectedly and not an hour later, walking out of it their lives are turned upside down. - Rated T just in case.
1. Overwhelmed

March 24, 2014.

Walking into work Monday morning is the same every single week for Riley. Waking up at six for a morning run, home by six thirty, showered, appropriately dressed by seven and promptly out the door by eight and meeting Gabriel at the car after the morning cup of coffee, toast and banana.

The sun was already high into the sky with heat blaring down onto the concrete path below their feet as they made their way inside into the cool air-conditioned building. The annoying bickering between the two of them had long since become normal and was something they both found they looked forward to of a morning. Parting their separate ways, Gabriel walked off to the lab to visit Dr. Cassidy for the 'Monday morning check-up' whilst Riley walked off to the office they shared.

Setting her bag down and placing her gun in the drawer of her desk, Riley got up to make her and Gabriel coffee in the back room. Coming back to the desks, she set his mug down on the coaster of his desk and went to sit at hers. For half an hour things went on as they often did. Paperwork and reports from previous cases where each and every detail of what happened was to be written for filing. As incredibly boring as it were, it was a big part of the job. Just as Riley had finished and signed off on the second report, her phone buzzed indicating an email. Retrieving it from beside her cup of coffee, she checked it out.

_Agent Riley Neal,  
There is a meeting in Lillian Strand's office that you are to attend immediately. _

_Josephine White._

_P.A, USCC._

A hint of nervousness hit her as she stood up, placing her phone in her pocket. Had she done something to jeopardize her job recently? Was there something wrong with Gabriel and the chip? Slipping her gun holster back on through the belt loop, Riley made her way out into the large open hallway to Lillian's office.

Upon reaching the office, Lillian waved her in quickly to take a seat. Sitting down Riley began to talk but was interrupted by Gabriel walking in.

"What's this about? Is there a top-secret case involving ninja's that nobody else can know about? Because I've been waiting for this to happen for a long time." He said as he walked in, taking his seat beside Riley and winking.

Riley rolled her eyes with a slight smile, turning back to Lillian who was starting to talk. "No Gabriel, your ninja fantasies will have to wait. There's a more important subject to discuss."

Gabriel made a face that Riley recognized as sheer disappointment. Apparently he had wanted to meet a ninja since he was a teenager and was one of those 'weird facts' people tend to keep hidden. Except with Gabriel, he was bringing it up here and there quite recently ever since he watched a movie Riley couldn't remember the name of.

"This morning I was informed that agents Carrie and Paul Henderson were both found killed in the truck they were using to transport several of Jin Cong's men. The GPS on the truck was disabled Friday afternoon and their whereabouts unknown since now." Lillian had regretted having to tell the two agents in front of her this news. Carrie and Paul were two people who were so open and kind and immediately clicked with Riley and Gabriel. The four of them were a team when clockwork wasn't needed. Having worked countless missions together she knew how close the four of them had become. Especially since Riley had been a bridesmaid and Gabriel best man at the wedding.

The two agents were in shock. Riley knew that there were risks involved and that the job she walked into every day held the risk of her being seriously injured and even killed but she never imagined it actually happening to her best friends. "Where do we start?" The thought of getting justice for her fallen friends, her teammates were all she cared about until Lillian spoke up.

"Neither of you will be on this case. I've left that to Jameson to handle for the time being." Gabriel looked up from the spot on the ground he had been staring at to look at Lillian.

"That's insane, we have the right to-" He was cut off by Lillian who had decided to continue talking.

"Gabriel, you must understand that the two of you would be too close to it. It's too personal for you both." Gabriel and Riley both shared a look before turning back to Lillian. Sure it made sense but having the satisfaction of doing something about it would be better than sitting around waiting.

"What happens with Amelia?" It was Riley who spoke up, clearing the silence of the room.

Gabriel's head turned to Riley, then to Lillian. Amelia Henderson born July 14th, 2013. Daughter to Carrie and Paul and named after Gabriel's wife Amelia who had died earlier the same year. At first it was hard to hear the name so often when the Henderson's would speak about their daughter but with time, she grew on him. Gabriel found that it gave him a sort of closure and warmth knowing that her name lived on. Though as months went by the Henderson's had come up with a nickname for Amelia that they had all found quite fitting for the adorable baby. In turn it made it easier for Gabriel to separate the two and to stop getting sucked in with all the feelings for his lost wife. Amelia became Mia and she wormed her way into the hearts of everyone at Cyber Com.

"Now we're getting somewhere. This is why I called the meeting, to discuss Mia's future." Lillian looked to the papers in front of her then looking back at the two agents she'd come to like so much, she wondered how they'd do it. "The Henderson's will states that if anything were to happen to the both of them and they weren't able to look after Amelia Henderson before she turned eighteen that she is to be put in the care of both Riley Neal and Gabriel Vaughn." Looking between them both, she continued. "Although, if you do not wish to take on this responsibility, I understand. I've already spoken with the lawyer and he said that if neither of you will take guardianship over Amelia that she will be put into foster care until she's adopted."

Walking out of the building towards the shared car, Riley couldn't believe it. She hadn't really thought of starting her own family having been so busy with her job but now she didn't exactly have a choice. She found Gabriel to already be her family but to add an eight-month-old baby? That was slightly insane.

Getting into the car, Riley turned to Gabriel. "You have the address right?"

"Well yes, but quick question. How do you change a diaper?" Gabriel was looking at her and if she could see the both of them, she probably would have looked just as overwhelmed and in shock as he did. They both had a lot to learn and they never even had nine months to prepare.

How on earth could they be parents?

* * *

**Hi everyone, if you read this far then you must have somewhat enjoyed the first chapter. Depending on the response I get with reviews will be if I continue this or not. I know I'm not that great a write but I'm trying to learn and improve as I go. Not to mention there has only been 11/12 episodes and so it's difficult to nail down on character personalities. This story is based around the movie 'Life as we know it' and I do not take credit for the storyline, characters or anything else. **

**That being said if this story does continue, I will be looking for a beta, preferably someone with tumblr because that will make it all that more easier to communicate. You can find my links on my profile page. **

**Please leave a review to let me know what you think and whether to continue this story or not. Thank you.**


	2. Dysfunctional and well, stupid

Riley sat fidgeting with her phone, pulling and pushing the phone case off and on again. Looking around the room it was pretty standard. Two seats in front of a desk that held so much paperwork it would likely send her insane had it been hers. Gabriel had insisted that he read the forms they had to sign and for that she was grateful. She didn't think she could read all thirty-two pages without throwing a fit. Luckily Gabriel had an easier time, the chip coming in handy and he was able to explain what they were signing and what they could and couldn't do. Apparently becoming your best friends daughters guardian is a lot more paperwork then having to wait around for nine months. If she was being true to herself, she didn't see why all this identification stating whom she and Gabriel were and that they were actually themselves was necessary. Carrie and Paul had left their daughter in their not so capable hands and if that weren't scary enough, this mountain of papers were.

Picking up the blue pen that lay on the desk in front of her, Riley went ahead and signed her name next to Gabriel's on nearly every single sheet of paper. After signing the papers, Riley handed them all over to Beth, the Henderson's lawyer who had been standing beside them. A few minutes later and she was speaking with Rachel who had been looking after Mia.

"I'll be back in a moment." Rachel took the paperwork and put it through the scanner before walking out of the room.

Looking over at Gabriel, Riley could sense he was just as nervous as she was. Reaching over and linking her hand with his, she squeezed. "Hey, we can do this."

"Riley, I'd rather be chasing down a bomb threat to the entire country." Both Riley and Beth gave him a look that said 'you better be quiet'. Gabriel looked away, mumbling under his breath. "Well it's true."

The silence that followed went on for quite a while. A few minutes or ten, Riley wasn't sure. But the moment that she heard the door swing open she and Gabriel both looked up, almost in sync to see Mia squirming and crying in Rachel's arms. "I have a baby carrier that doubles as a car seat, it belongs to you two now as it did the Henderson's. I'll just be sure to go and get it as well as a few other things." Riley released Gabriel's hand and stood up. Rachel handed Mia over to Riley who took her without a second thought.

Rachel left the room again and Riley sat back down holding Mia who just wouldn't stop crying. Rachel had returned with the baby carrier, a bag full of god knows what, a stuffed rabbit and a bottle of milk which she slipped into the side pocket of the bag. "You're free to go but I'd like to remind you of the inspections we will be doing every two months unannounced."

Riley stood up, awkwardly holding Mia. "Yes, thank you we'll remember." Unfortunately for Riley, Mia grabbed hold of her hair and cried even louder, spit drooling down the side of her neck where Mia's head lay.

"Oh that's just nasty." Making a face, Riley pried the little girls fingers from her hair.

"Here, let me take her. I'll get her to stop crying." Gabriel offered. Riley gave him a questioning look, wondering how on earth he'd be able to do anything when she couldn't either. Handing Mia over to Gabriel was easy. Apparently he did know what he was doing and seemed to hold her in a way Riley hadn't been. "You pick up the carrier, I'll get the bag. Team work."

Without another word, Riley picked up the baby carrier and headed back out of the house, Gabriel following behind her. As Riley opened the door to the back seats of the car, she noticed soft talking behind her. Setting the baby carrier turned car seat in; she looked over her shoulder to see Gabriel talking to Mia softly while holding the stuffed rabbit close to her. Mia's head lay on his chest, her cheeks wet from crying and her nose snotty. Turning back to the task in front of her, Riley attempted for a good five minutes to safely get the car seat in. Easier said than done apparently.

Moving to the side, Riley let Gabriel walk over to the door to set Mia into the seat and buckle her in. She walked around and hopped into the drivers seat, pulling on her seat belt and starting the engine. She looked into the rear view mirror and smiled slightly as she watched Gabriel tuck the stuffed rabbit in with Mia and close the door. Riley had a bad feeling that if they ever lost that rabbit there would be a tsunami of tears and as much screaming as a jet engine.

As Gabriel climbed into the car and put the baby bag down at his feet, he pulled his belt on and stared out the window. Riley pulled out of the car park and started driving.

"Lillian wants us back at the office. Apparently she needs to give us a few things." Without a word, Riley changed directions and continued driving back to Cyber Com. She figured Gabriel had been sent an email and checked it with the chip. Without a doubt this had been the longest day she'd had in a very long time.

* * *

Walking in the front doors of their work is usually normal. Nobody takes a second glance at you. Except when you're carrying a sleeping baby in a baby carrier, a baby bag and a toy rabbit the girl can't seem to live without. Then everybody notices and it didn't sit well with Riley. Gabriel seemed not to notice though as he tried desperately not to run into anyone, or bump the carrier into anything in fear of waking Mia up.

The elevator ride to the fourth level was quiet and so was the walk across the walkway to Lillian's office. As soon as they had arrived she motioned for them both to enter. Riley walked inside, holding the door open for Gabriel who sat Mia and the carrier down between the two chairs. The two of them both sat down with a sigh that seemed to mean the same thing.

Lillian smiled. "Raising a child is hard enough as it is and this is why I've decided to have both of your apartments sold." Riley looked over to Gabriel who was sitting in the chair beside her. His face resembled that of shock and anger for the decision wasn't his and she could understand. "That being said, you will both be moving in together. I've already had the house inspected and it's now the both of yours. Here are the keys." Lillian spoke the last few words as she took out a couple of sets, setting them down on the edge of her desk in front of Riley and Gabriel. "The house owned by the Henderson's did not belong to them, and in turn is being sold. All of the baby furniture is being moved on over to the new house along with the both of your belongings. The money in their bank accounts is also entitled to Amelia once she is of age, though a large sum of their wealth is for her wellbeing and so you will be able to use it for her. I've sent the house address to both of your phones and all of your furniture will be arriving this afternoon."

Sitting there silently, Riley had no idea what to think of all of this. It failed to cross her mind the obstacle of separate living, but now they were to live together? _Both of them living together under the same roof with a child. _Things really did change in a blink of an eye, she thought.

Gabriel said nothing. His mind was racing so fast he never even noticed when the three of them had left Lillian's office. How could they be expected to raise a child? A baby? The little knowledge he did have on the matter had been when he had been in the office scanning the paperwork and mentally googling 'how to parent'. This morning his life had been relatively normal when you can shower with the radio on in your head. But as soon as he had gotten to work he had been told his best friends, teammates had been killed and that he and Riley were to look after and raise their only daughter and move into a house together. His life just got so much more complicated and he wasn't exactly sure he could make it all work.

Taking a glance over at his partner in the drivers seat, he wondered what had been going through her mind. He was pretty certain she wasn't ready to look after a child and just as qualified as he. But the look on her beautiful face… It almost looked determined to make this all work. He would have believed it too if he didn't know any better. The way her shoulders sat, stiff and tight and the worry lines on her forehead. Riley was his partner, his beautiful, tough and fearless protector and best friend.

Looking back out the window he watched as cars and houses flew by. The way they were driving made him believe that they were off to a suburban family home. Likely with a white picket fence and a big lush green front lawn and in the middle would sit a big house with a straight front wall and two stories with a brown door that would have a fancy knocker in the middle. The windows would have black shutters that fold outwards on white glass windows and the entire house would be a plain grey that would unusually stand out.

Not five minutes later the car slowed to a stop and they were unloading from the car. Gabriel's expectations for the house hadn't been far off and in fact, they were quite accurate. Leading up to the house was a red brick pathway with stairs half way from the footpath to the door, showing the terrain lift. On the left side of the house sat a large two-car garage with the fence trailing up beside it to the house wall. To the very left of the house sat a room that didn't have a story above it and was likely built on several years after it's original build.

"Wow."

"I know." Looking over at Riley, he could see the awe and curiosity in her face.

"You know, when I was a kid I always wanted to live in a house like this." Her smile was radiant and pure and he couldn't help but smile back at her before looking at their new home. "Lets go inside." He watched Riley walk up to the house, holding the bag and the rabbit as well as the keys to their new home.

"Welcome to your new home Mia. Now I know Riley and I can be dysfunctional and well, stupid. But you'll learn to like it here just as much as we will." Gabriel held the baby carrier and walked up the red brick footpath, trailing after Riley with a sleeping Mia.

* * *

**So that was chapter two. Let me know your thoughts, I'd love to hear them. If you have any questions, suggestions or just want to talk, I have an Intelligence tumblr which is 'gabirelriley'. I'll post up snippets of future chapters there so if you're wanting to get a sneak peek, that's where you'll find it.**


	3. Reow

Chapter 3.

The entirety of the house looked as if had been pulled straight from a home and living magazine just without all of the furniture. The front door led into a foyer with two archways, one on the left wall and the other straight across from the front door. From the corner of her eye Riley had seen Gabriel walk through the archway to the left with Mia, which made her decision to go straight ahead an easy one.

Walking straight through the arch it became clear that the house was very open and bright and that a white glass door at the far end of the room led outside. What she presumed was the dining room sat right where she stood with two walls either side and archways facing one another. Stepping into the room to her right turned out to be the kitchen. Several large counter tops and shelves sat against the wall with windows in between them lined the walls. In the middle of the room held a big counter with four bar seats on one side and a sink on the other which happened to face the oven against the wall. A door on the right led her into a small hallway with two more doors and as Riley opened them she found a small but sizeable laundry and past that, the two-car garage with a fair amount of storage room.

On the way back through the archway past the dining room and through to the next room, it turned out to be the living room. Apparently, she noticed, Gabriel must have gone upstairs. The room itself was big enough for an L shaped couch to fit alongside the front wall of the house and the side. A wall that stuck out from the middle of the room made way for a television up upon the wall and perhaps a table full of controllers and the play station four she knew Gabriel had. Walking to the other side of the wall were the stairs leading up. They came down against the wall and turned just a few short steps to face towards the archway leading to the dining room in front.

The back wall had white double doors that matched that of the one in the dining room. Turning to the stairs, Riley walked up, her hand sliding along the bannister. Reaching the second story, white double doors that had rectangular carvings engraved into the wood sat straight from where she stood at the top of the stairs. The wall on the right had three doors that were singular but still had the rectangular engraving indented into the door spread out along the wall and the last door, across from the first double doors and straight behind the top of the stairs was double doors, the same as the first.

With curiosity gaining her better half, Riley walked to the first set of doors and opened them. Revealed inside was a spacious room with two doors on the same wall of the entry door. She figured that this had to be the master bedroom with an adjoining bathroom as well as wardrobe. Stepping out and inspecting the next three rooms proved that they were in fact two spare bedrooms with a bathroom in between. The last door that sat behind the stairs was already open and as Riley stepped under the doorframe and lent against it, she watched Gabriel speak to Mia who was sound asleep in the carrier.

"This can be your room. Riley and I can put up those wall stickers with dinosaurs and trains though something slightly more girl appropriate for you above your bed. We can even stick up a height chart so that we can watch you grow taller." Gabriel was facing the big white window on the front wall of the house. Just as he turned around he noticed Riley standing in the doorway. "It's a nice house, isn't it."

Riley nodded slightly in agreement. "I'm still trying to process the fact that we get to live here." The house was beyond nice. It sat at the end of a cul-de-sac with a luscious green front yard, a two-story house and what seemed to be a spacious backyard outside. Around their house sat several other homes that were similar but still different to the house they were staying in now. "We still have the backyard to check out and I don't think that you saw the kitchen." Riley noted that she'd never noticed him go past the dining room.

"I didn't think I'd need to. The good part of a house is the bedrooms and the living room." Riley watched as Gabriel made his way out of the room now deemed Mia's. It fit well as that any intruders would have to go past each bedroom before they could get to hers and even the possibility of someone climbing the front of the building was unlikely as it was straight up. Riley walked out, catching up to keep stride with him on their way back downstairs.

"No, it's definitely the kitchen. Everyone and I mean everyone knows that. Food lives in the kitchen and if you're lucky there is a dishwasher. Which means no washing up and that's one of the best things in the world. Besides the food." Stepping off the last step and entering back into the living room, Riley knew that she had won the miniature argument that had just started.

"Alright, fine. You may have a point. I do like food but there isn't any sense in getting ahead of your self. How about we set up camp here in the living room and have an imaginary fire with marshmallows until the movers get here?" As greatly interesting as that sounded to Riley, she'd just noticed the moving truck back into their driveway. Though it'd be hard to have an 'imaginary camp fire' and enjoy it without real marshmallows and fire.

Walking under the archway towards the front door, Riley swung a look over her shoulder to Gabriel. "Unfortunately the movers are here. I guess that 'imaginary camp fire' will just have to wait." Turning back to the door, she unlocked the front door to reveal several people waiting on the other side.

"Ms. Neal, I'm Daniel and we're here to get your and your husbands belongings inside." Slightly confused and in shock, Riley stepped aside and watched as the team of sixteen movers began taking boxes inside and furniture she recognized as hers and a few objects from Gabriel's apartment.

"Ms. Neal, that's great." Muttering to her self as she stepped back through to the living area to stand with her so called husband.

"Now, now, wife of mine. Cheer up buttercup." The glare Riley sent to Gabriel would have killed him and split him into a million pieces had it been able to send actual real daggers. Gabriel chose that moment to close his mouth and leave Mia with Riley. "Mind her while I help out." Walking away to direct the men and women with boxes and furniture as a good heap full of them started to unpack boxes.

Looking down to the carrier that sat beside her feet, facing the archways, Riley noticed Mia's eyes opening to the sound of people moving about all around the both of them. "Oh no, don't cry. Don't you dare cry." Riley could hear a few people around her laughing quietly but paid no attention as she unbuckled the infant from the carrier and brought her up from the seat.

As she picked Mia up a horrific stench drifted through the air. With one hand on Mia's butt and the other on her back, Riley held Mia as the two of them watched the movers bringing in furniture. It was then that she realized where the smell was coming from. "Oh no you didn't. You did. I can't believe- you- but- oh that's bad- what on earth did they feed you?" The drooling smile that Mia had sent Riley's way was cute, the smell on the other hand definitely not so much.

Making her way past the men setting the couch down Riley made her way upstairs and went straight for Mia's bedroom. "How is this even possible? It's worse than my fathers egg farts when I was a child- good gosh Mia!" Taking a glance around, the room was already furnished with what Riley assumed was Mia's furniture from the Henderson's home.

Stepping over to the bench in between the bedroom and bathroom door, Riley rested Mia down on the changing table mat. "Okay, these really need to go." Pulling off the pants Riley knew as 'baggy dance pants', she chucked them on the bench before going after the diaper. "If you ever, every do anything like this ever again I'll ground you for the rest of eternity." Before Riley even had a chance to breathe let alone look at the mess, she had thrown it into the sanitary rubbish bin that sat beside the bench. "Bad smells, horrible baby poop smells."

Resting a hand on Mia's stomach, Riley bent down to check out the shelves underneath. Wet wipes, diapers, baby powder, the list went on. Shrugging more to herself, she picked up the baby wipes and took out a fresh diaper, setting them down and wiping off the god-awful smells from the not so cute baby, throwing the wipe straight into the bin.

Figuring out how to put a diaper on wasn't easy. Looking to the instructions and back, they didn't even make any sense to Riley. Fiddling around with the tabs took longer than expected and by the time Riley had put the diaper on she'd lost track of the minutes it took. "I feel like you babies need an instruction manual the size of a dictionary with detailed descriptions on 'how to' do everything."

After pulling Mia's pants back on and picking up a random toy, Riley headed back downstairs carrying Mia on her hip. Glancing around it appeared that quite a lot of furniture and boxes had been brought in, if not all of it and that the majority of it was unpacked. Glancing at Mia who had been babbling nonsense to herself and sucking and drooling over the plastic toy in her hands, Riley decided to take a trip outside.

Stepping out the white-framed glass doors was the same red brick as the walkway leading up to the house. Walking down the pathway a little ways revealed a pool to the left, down two steps lower than the path with high gates around the entire area that would only be reached by the height of an average teenager. Noticing this, it made Riley feel just that tiny bit safer knowing that it was less chance of Mia getting into the pool and accidentally drowning.

Following the path to the right was a small gazebo on a foundation raised a short step. Walking up into the fenced little area Riley noticed a fan up on the ceiling as well as lights surrounding the edge of the roof. There would definitely be enough room for a barbeque as well as a table and a lounge chair for the summer if they wanted to set it up to entertain.

The grass covered the entire backyard besides the red brick pathway that led to the main areas. A small path led down the side of the house back towards the front and likely, a gate led outside from the tall fence surrounding the yard.

On the way back inside was where she met up with Gabriel. "Hey, did you get a chance to see the pool outside? The gate's really tall which will stop this monkey from getting in." The instant Gabriel had said monkey was the moment Mia chose to let out a high pitch scream as her plastic chew toy fell straight for the ground.

Riley watched as Gabriel picked up the toy and made a face. He wiped it with his shirt before taking Mia from Riley's arms and handing it back to the upset baby. To say Riley was shocked would be an understatement. She was terrified. Learning this she filed 'upset Mia' into the 'don't know how to deal with' brain category.

Gabriel held Mia closely doing a small dance thing Riley had seen numerous mothers do in the grocery store with their crying child. Apparently for some unknown reason to her it calmed them down. Filing that into the 'learn to' pile, she realized she had a lot to learn and had no idea how she was supposed to look after Gabriel let alone a small human that couldn't speak English yet.

Several minutes passed with Gabriel calming Mia down after the unfortunate toy drop. "I don't think it's all that safe to give that to her after its been on the ground."

"Toy that was on the ground for all of two seconds, if that. Or screaming baby with waterworks and all of the movers staring at us as if we'd murdered her?"

"Germy toy."

"Exactly."

"So how did the diaper changing go? Was it as bad as it smelt? Because I was in the opposite room and it was deadly." Gabriel was smiling now, fully enjoying the fact that he had run off to help out the movers instead of dealing with poop baby.

"It was horrible. She's grounded if it happens again." The seriousness of the statement was reflected in the way her jaw was set and she was sure that Gabriel saw it.

"Unfortunately love of my life wife, when babies gotta go, they gotta go. And it's always going to smell like shit." The smile on her face crept up to the corners of her lips, failing the hard look she was fighting so hard to keep. Turning away, Riley let out a laugh not being able to help her self.

"First off, I'm not your wife and stop with the nicknames. Second of all," Licking her lips, she turned back to face Gabriel with a smirk on her face. "We take turns at cleaning up the stink bomb. Deal?"

By the look on his face Riley could tell he knew he wouldn't get a better offer. "Deal."

* * *

Four hours, sixteen movers, a truck emptied of furniture and a house looking more homely, the two of them collapsed back onto Riley's couch in the lounge room. It had taken a good half hour to get Mia to fall asleep after the porridge they had given her for dinner and the playtime.

Digging into the pizza and coca cola shared between them both they sat with their feet up on the coffee table, shoving their faces with pizza while watching bad reality television.

"Do you think we'll be able to do it?" It was Riley who'd spoken up first. The weight of the day was hanging low on her shoulders along with the pressure of raising a child.

"Honestly?" Riley glanced over at Gabriel and when she nodded, he continued. "Not by ourselves. Neither of us have any control over our own lives-"

"Your life. I have control over mine. You not so much."

"Point taken. But we do have everyone at Cyber Com. Lillian has a daughter, even if she wasn't around an entire lot and she's all grown up now I'm sure she can give us some pointers. Dr. Cassidy raised Nelson- He can babysit her. It'll be hilarious."

"Nelson is not babysitting Mia, he's more clueless than the two of us!"

"Exactly."

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. But he can only look after her on missions, okay?"

"Alright fine."

"And we can't let him know he's going to be looking after her until the last minute or he'll put up a fight."

"Why Agent Neal, I always wondered if you were devious and now I know."

"I just think it's an easier way to make sure that she's safe while we're away."

"And you ruin the fun by being practical."

"Be quiet! Cat fight."

"Reow."

"Don't ever do that again, it isn't anywhere near sexy."

"You think I'm sexy?"

"Far from it." She lied.

* * *

**It would be lovely if you left a review telling me your thoughts.  
I have a tumblr; 'gabrielriley' where you can find small snippets here and there.**

**I would also like to thank every single person who has reviewed, listed to favorites and followed this story. I'm overwhelmed at the response and beyond thankful. **

**Lastly, I do not own anything and nor do I claim to.**


	4. Family

**This chapter is a long time coming, but I dealt with the cancellation of intelligence pretty hard. And then on top of that, Castle just ruined my life. Anyway, I don't own anything, all rights are to their respectful owners****. I'm just trying to brighten some people's days.**

* * *

Stretching out her arms and legs, she rolled over onto her stomach. The night had been a blur as far as she could remember. She and Gabriel had made their way upstairs, parting their separate ways after spending time winding down. While Gabriel went to one of the two spare bedrooms Riley had gone to the master bedroom. Having showered and changed into sweatpants and an old t-shirt, she had fallen asleep on top of the covers not a minute after her head hit the pillow. The night was eventful. Mia woke the both of them up in the dead of night and the two of them had spent fifteen minutes trying to make a bottle of milk before actually feeding it to her. A half an hour of crying, half an empty bottle and two worn out people who were definitely not born to be parents and a sleeping infant later led the two of them back to their rooms in search of some sleep.

Sighing as she brought her arms and legs in she got up, out of bed and wandered into the bathroom off the bedroom. Washing her face she wondered briefly if Gabriel had woken up yet and if Mia had either. Pulling a hair brush through her hair it fell down over her shoulders in loose straight locks with soft waves. Stepping back out of the bathroom she made her way to the door, pulling it open gently and walking out. Glancing at the spare room that Gabriel was occupying she noticed the door open. Peering inside she took notice of the fact that Gabriel wasn't in bed. Walking further down the hallway and checking Mia's bedroom revealed the same thing. Not occupied.

Making her way downstairs Riley slid her hand along the hard wooden bannister. The evidence of last nights activities a dead give away to anyone who enter the living room. Decorative pillows lay on every available surface with one to many feathers having been fluffed out. The smile that crossed her face as she padded through the dining room through to the kitchen was not nearly as big as the one during the pillow fight she and Gabriel had shared during the argument about what they were going to watch next. Making note to grab a dustpan and broom to clean up the feathers later she stopped in her tracks.

There in the kitchen was Gabriel feeding Mia breakfast. To anyone else it would've looked like a dad with his daughter. He was a natural, or just a really good actor, Riley thought. She had a feeling that he had done some research with the chip, given the fact that he wasn't fumbling around clueless and actually made meal time look like fun. Padding on over to the jug of boiling water, she made herself and Gabriel coffee. "What time did you two get up?" She asked aloud, turning to face them both.

Gabriel turned is upper body around from his place at the dining chair seated before the high chair. He sat holding a spoon full of food not two inches away from Mia's face. "An hour ago. Apparently not all baby screams mean 'help I'm in danger'" she looked from Gabriel to Mia who happened to be opening and closing her mouth like a fish, waiting for the food Gabriel had just outside of her reach.

Sipping her coffee, she smirked. "Don't let her beg for it Gabriel. She's a baby not a puppy." She watched as he turned back around, noticing Mia's frustrated frown. Gabriel moved the spoonful closer to her and watched it disappear.

"A puppy would be easier." He replied,

"Yeah but not as cute." Riley made herself breakfast after asking whether Gabriel had eaten yet or not. Sitting up at the bench counter stool she drank her coffee and ate toast and a sliced up Apple all the while watching Gabriel struggle to clean left over smushed food between Mia's fingers and face.

The day ended up being quite uneventful for the two cyber com agents who were used to much more action and activity. They ended up staying inside all day, bonding with Mia and sleeping through half the afternoon.

When the call for dinner arrived, it was announced by Gabriel's stomach and a thunderous roar from inside. Mia, who had been laying over his stomach and chest at the time had scrunched up her face and started crying. Riley took her from him and left Gabriel to diner duty which ended up Thai to be delivered. Riley took a small walk outside, calming down the sad infant. She knew that Mia knew. She could see the sadness in the child's eyes and by the way Mia lay her head on Riley's shoulder.

She may not have wanted this. She didn't even know if she wanted a child to begin with. Because truly, she'd never dated a guy who she felt would make a good father to her children. She was always happy with having her own space and freedom but somehow this felt right. To be here with Mia and Gabriel. In a few short hours she found herself feeling like she'd found home.

In her arms she held one of the most precious things ever to enter her life. She had to do right by the Henderson's. Mia deserved a family. A family who knew her parents and could tell her about them once she grew up. A family who would love her just as much as her parents did.

Riley vowed to herself and the stars. To Carrie and Paul that she would look after Mia and take care of her as if she were her own child. Because really, in the eyes of the law; she is.

Turning on her toes, Riley walked back to the house holding Mia to her side gently, protectively, she slid the door open and stepped inside, making her way to the living room. She set up several pillows and blankets, laying Mia in a barricade on the couch and tucking her in snug and warm.

She brushed some light brown hair away from Mia's light olive tan skin and smiled softly to herself.

She'd go to hell and back for Mia's parents and if they left her and Gabriel to raise Mia then she was damn sure she was going to try her hardest to raise her well.

"The foods here" Gabriel was standing by the archway, food in his hands as he turned to the dining room,

Riley turned to follow and the two of them ate in silence, passing food between them both. It had been a little over a day and they both welcomed the silence.

Food turned into games and games turned into scrabble. Gabriel being a boy wonder genius was so sure that he would win. Until Riley did. He ended up moping around mumbling and grumbling about how it wasn't fair and that she had cheated before carrying Mia upstairs to her crib.

She smiled to herself. Her secret weapon was scrabble. She never lost, ever. Cleaning up the board and the food, Riley second checked the locks on the doors and set the security alarm before heading upstairs herself.

After leaving the shower and changing into clean clothes, she stepped on over to her door, going to check in on Mia.

"Hey, Riley?" Gabriel stood towards his door, as if he were about to go in.

She looked over to him, raising an eyebrow slightly, wondering what was on his mind.

"Do you think it'll be hard for her? Growing up with two people who look after her who are just friends living together? Not having parents who are in a relationship?"

Truthfully, she had thought about this too. Briefly but it definitely crossed her mind somewhere recently. "No. Lots of couples get divorces and aren't even living together. We're just.. A special family. And anyway, who says we're just friends?"

He had no idea how to reply, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Good night Gabriel, try to get some sleep." She smiled before turning around and closing the door to the bedroom behind her.

* * *

**Let me know your thoughts, anything you'd like to see happen in future chapters that I could incorporate. I'll try my best to update regularly, but keep in mind I'm in my last year of school and assignments are surrounding me. **

**Thank you you for all the love this story has gotten in such a short amount of chapters. I'm so blown away, you're all incredible. **


End file.
